Nami Hikoro
by GothChick791
Summary: Please read and review,... I know it's not quite a summary, but it's a way cool story.....


Nami Hikoro

Nami Hikoro is a very powerful 12 year old girl. She is apart of the 'Hikoro Assassinators'. She has an older sister, Chigome, her twin brother, Ketsubi, her mother, Satsumi and her two cousins Sasuke and Itachi. These six are very close. Especially Nami, Chigome and Ketsubi.

She graduated from her ninja classes to being a real ninja. Nami is actually the prettiest girl of the 'Hidden Leaf Village', her brother and her cousin are the cutest boys there. Nami was always happy in her toddler days, but became a depressant after then because she found out her father is Orochimaru. He is the deadliest person in the village. So Nami became the saddest person you could ever see. No one has ever seen her cry except her closest friend Sakura. Nami is powerful enough to destroy the whole village and others at the same time. She has a very deadly demon trapped inside. It was placed there to keep her alive, because she was going to die at birth. Her mother, Satsumi, put it in her. Nami has her crushes and Sakura knows them. Nami has never once smiled. She soon started after her partner became Naruto. Naruto is the class clown, so obviously Nami would start to laugh and smile. Sakura soon became happier to see her best friend being so happy and close to her emotions, even though Nami doesn't cry, though she will blush when Kakashi speaks to her. Nami is also the richest and well known person in the village. One more thing is that even though she doesn't know it, Kakashi does like her, but he never showed it in the beginning. (Lol)

So this book should be interesting to you readers. Wait, there's more. You still have to see the other profiles.

Ketsubi Hikoro

Ketsubi Hikoro is 12 but older than his twin Nami, by five minutes. He is powerful and fast. His sisters Nami and Chigome only learned to be of that speed in classes. He is praised by his teachers for his constant cooperation in class and the fact that he ignores Ino and her constant "I love you Ketsubi" notes. Ketsubi was more fortunate than his sister. He had a 100 chance of living, but Nami had a very slim chance. For this, he usually makes sure his sister is okay. His rolemodle is Itachi. He is always looking up to him, and Itachi in turn, looks out for him. Ketsubi is worried about Nami because she doesn't eat a lot. She eats one meal a day. Its always breakfast, she usually has some grapes or an apple. And you will hardly see her eating an apple. This is why he worries. Himself, Nami, Chigome and Satsumi all carry swords. Nami and Ketsubi favorite past hobby were battling each other, but after a while they found out that they were of the same level, so they couldn't beat each other. So they gave it up and started going out and hanging out together more often. Ketsubi also has his crushes. They are: Suki, his cousin . Like his twin he doesn't really smile or laugh. But when Naruto came over to the house he had to run from the table the way he was laughing. So he too started to be happy. His best friend is Neji. So that's it about Ketsubi.

Chigome Hikoro

Chigome Hikoro is the second oldest person in the house. Itachi comes first, then Chigome then Sasuke then Ketsubi, and last but not least Nami. She is 14 and Itachi is 15. There isn't a lot to know about Chigome. She's isn't fun to be around and is always happy when some one's in pain. She laughs at people when they are hurt or dieing. She also has a crush. It's on her fathers right-hand man named Kabuto. They met at the house when she came home one day. The two fell in love and started dating. Chigome looks up to her mother and Satsumi knows. See, I told you there aint a lot to know about her.

Satsumi Hikoro

Satsumi Hikoro is an unmarried 25 year old. Her boyfriends name is Orochimaru. He is the father of her three children and her father is the second hokage. He put a mark on her forehead as well as Nami's, Ketsubi and Chigome's. This allows them to live longer and still look the same way after they are 30.Satsumi is a very quite person. You might think she can't do anything or even harm a fly. Well if you think like that you'll be surprised at how deadly she is once you push her too far. She is the founder and literal creator of the 'Village of the West'. It is a very powerful place, you can easily get killed. They all respect the Hikoro family. Satsumi is known as 'Lady Hikoro'. She was 12 when she made that village. She thought why shouldn't there be a special village where killing you are not tried for. So she made this and it became a big thing. So now you know about everyone. So have fun reading the book.

Chapter 1

Nami threw an explosive kunai at her cousin Sasuke in the classroom. He dodged and it blew up on the blackboard. Iruka sensei came in the class room with a crowd of other people that looked like teachers. Nami jumped into her seat, and Sasuke got caught standing.

"Sasuke!"

"Yes sensei?"

"Nami and you come to the front of the class."

"Damn it." Nami mumbled.

"Nami. I told you a million times not to try and kill your cousin. What's the problem now?"

"Nothing sensei. I had nothing to do and you took so long. So I tried again because I knew were just down the hall."

"So you're trying my limits?"

"Well….. I guess you could say that. I wanted to see what you would do this time." She shrugged

"Go and sit you two." He sighed and Nami and Sasuke returned to their seats and Nami exchanged high fives with Sakura.

"Class, these are your new teachers. Four of you will be assigned to one. Let's start with Kakashi sensei. Um… Nami, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto go with him. Why don't you guys leave and bond?"

"Okay. Let's go then."

"Um, Nami you can have them back now."

"Finally!" Nami took her swords from Iruka and left with the others.

"So each of you are going to introduce yourselves one at a time. So let's start with you" Kakashi said pointing at Nami.

"I'm Nami Uchiha. I'm obviously 12. I have a twin, but he's inside." Nami kept her head down because she was blushing. Kakashi saw and smiled.

"I'm Sakura. I'm Nami's best friend and well I hope I can pass all the missions alive and also pass the exams."

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki. And I want to be the fifth hokage! Believe it!!!!!"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm 12."

"Well it's great to meet all of you. As you know, I'm Kakashi sensei, and I'll be your new teacher" Nami's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Did you meet your new teacher yet?"

"Yea. Its Kakashi sensei."

"Oh him! He's cute."

"What ever Chigome. Bye"

"Bye"

"Tomorrow we will meet in the middle of the woods. Cut" Nami, Ketsubi and Sasuke raced home. They opened the door and saw Chigome and Zain speaking.

"Hi. Nami got the really hot instructor. Cool."

"Who's that Chigome?" Satsumi asked coming in with her usual low, shy voice.

"Its Kakashi sensei. He is the hottest teacher."

"Oh great. I have the instructor all the girls fall for." Sasuke mumbled

"Oh shut up Sasuke!" Nami hissed at her cousin.

She ran to her room and coughed up blood on the wall. Ketsubi ran to her room and looked on the wall. Nami passed out and Ketsubi grabbed her, put her on her bed and turned on the a/c to dry up the blood on the wall then cleaned it. Even though Nami was asleep and the a/c on, she was burning up and still coughing. Satsumi called the doctor.

Chapter 2

Nami woke up later that night, got up and washed her face. She looked in her closet and took out a pair of black shorts, her tank top, and a jacket and put on her sneakers. She went on her balcony and jumped. She ran.

"Nami?" she stopped. Kakashi was behind her.

"Sensei." Nami said turning.

"Where are you going this late? It's after three in the morning"

"I don't know sir. I just like get away from home sometimes when I have a lot on my mind." Nami replied blushing. Kakashi hugged her and Nami returned it. They sat down; in the woods you can't get disturbed there.

"What's on your mind? Tell me truth"

"I can't. It's not for you to know"

"You can tell me Nami."

"You." Nami whispered. Kakashi smiled.

"I'll tell you what. You're on my mind."

"Really? I had a lot of lies told to me by my cousins and my father. I don't think I can take anymore."

"I'm not lying. You can count on me." Nami looked up at Kakashi and he kissed her. Nami didn't pull away. She blushed even harder.

"I can't believe I'm loved. I only know family love. The one my mother and siblings give to me."

"Are you sure that's all? Because everyone loves each other in a special way."

"I don't know. I don't really know anything about emotions. Only sadness, anger and depression. Because that's all I have."

"Well now you know love."

"I guess I do"

"Hmm. Look, the sun is rising. You better get home before they start to worry. See you later?"

"Yea. See you sensei" Nami ran home and jumped up to her balcony, then ran down to breakfast. Ketsubi was there waiting for her to open the fridge.

"The doctor said that you need to have a bigger breakfast"

"Well I'll have an apple……"

"And a slice of toast with juice."

"Kbi. Why do I have to eat that stuff? I think it's gross."

"Doctor says. And you know mom will go mad"

"Fine" Nami took out the bread and put it in the toaster, poured a glass of juice and took out an apple.

"Looks like some ones having a big breakfast"

Chigome said as she took a bite out of Namis apple.

"He said the doctor says." Nami said fingering her twin.

"He said it, not me. So don't get mad at me." Nami smirked. Satsumi came into the room and smiled.

"You're eating. That's great to see you're following the doctors orders."

"Where's that freak that I call a father."

"He's not a freak Nami and you know it. He's upstairs in the second floor guest room. Please don't ask me what he's doing."

"Yes mother." Nami forced down her breakfast and ran to where he was.

"What do you want Nami?" he asked

"Nothing. I don't want anything 'father'." Nami snapped.

"So why are you up here?"

"'Cus I have nothing else to do you moron."

"Don't ever call me a moron you little demon!"

"Can't find a better one." Nami looked at her father and her eyes went cold.

"Listen. You like to test me and I hate it you bastard. I don't even think you love my mother. Either that or you think she can't go on without you. You're a sick bastard if you think that." She walked out of the room and went to hers, changed in to a black tube-top and her camouflage shorts and wrapped some black bandages around her arms and legs, which looked a lot like Lees own.

"Hey Nami" Itachi came in saying

"What ever Itachi"

"Why are you always like this?"

"Like what! Mean? It's not my problem you idiot!"

"What ever you say" Itachi left the room and Nami went down to the living room to watch the television.

"Nami. You have a guest at the door."

"This bloody early." She mumbled walking to the door.

"Hey blue."

"Hi Sakura. Why the hell are you doing here this early?"

"Because it's time to go to class. We have to be there in literally ten minutes. C'mon, we need to hurry or we'll be late for our first class with the guy you love." Sakura dragged Nami out to the woods.

"You two are like three minutes late. But sensei isn't here yet so you're safe." Naruto exclaimed.

"I thought you were at home still Sasuke" Nami growled

"Well, you two came in just after me. You were slow because Sakura literally dragged you here."

Nami punched at him but Kakashi grabbed her fist

'He must have a lot of chakra to stop my punch.' Nami thought.

Chapter 3

"Don't fight yet Nami. There will be no fighting in my class." After training which was chaos, Kakashi called Nami and sent everyone else home.

"You seem like a quite person who likes to pick fights."

"Well, that's how I am. I'm really a quite person. But I can have my moments when I don't back off of things or leave them alone. My father is the person I want to defeat. He has the right as my father but that doesn't give him permission to push me around like how he used to when I was smaller. I never knew how to get back at him until I joined the school. I learned what I'm capable of."

"So you're using your body as a weapon to take him down?"

"No, I'm using body as a weapon to kill him! He doesn't deserve to live." Nami turned and Kakashi grabbed her arm and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Nami closed her eyes and wished she could say something to him; tell him that she loves him with all her heart. Kakashi let her go and her eyes went sharingan.

'She has the sharingan in both eyes.' He thought

Nami jumped behind him and the shurikin and kunai mixture landed in her stomach, heart and also her neck.

"Get lost Kabuto!! Don't you have someone else to bug!!!!!!!!?" Nami growled pulling the weapons out of her.

'She can takes hits like that and not feel them. What is she? How can she not feel that? Anyone else would feel that, anyone human.' Nami bled but not as much as Kakashi thought she would have. And her chakra level was still the same. She did healing jutsu.

"Summoning jutsu!!!" a tiger appeared. A really big, black tiger. It had a wind death shurikin tied to its back. Nami took it and it caught some fire balls on the three tips lining right up to the center.

"Fine. I'm gone to you're place to see your dad."

Kabuto left and Kakashi was petting the tiger.

"What's his name?"

"Death Rein."

"Cute. He has a black collar with diamonds on it, and the nails on his front paws are sapphires and his back paws are rubies."

"Well I love him because he's like human and he's my pet. I care for him. He might look like he's an adult but he's a baby. He gets bigger."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Sensei, I have to go before that moron sends for…" Orochimaru came and looked at Kakashi.

"So this is you're sensei. Hmm."

"Go away you sick bastard!!! I'm going home soon." Death Rein growled and Nami held his collar.

"You wouldn't want to get D.R. mad now would you father." She smirked and let go of the collar and Orochimaru left at such a rate you would think he was a thief. Nami looked at Kakashi and bowed, then put the tiger to vanish and ran home with top speed. She got home and ran to her room then locked her door and leaned against it.

'This morning wasn't a dream. He did kiss me.' Nami thought touching her lips. She looked threw her window.

"Nami? Are you okay?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just checking up on you."

"Get lost!!!!" Nami went to her room door and opened it to see if her brother left, Kakashi was standing there.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit?"

"I just saw you…" he stepped into her room, and sat on the edge of her desk and put her to sit on his lap and kissed her.

'I don't know what to do. I don't understand these concepts.' She looked into his eye and hers smiled. There was a fun feeling inside. Kakashi saw the panic in her eyes and pulled back.

"What's wrong Nami?"

"I don't know. I have a strange feeling inside. Like dancing."

"Don't be afraid of that feeling." Kakashi smiled

Nami got up and felt dizzy. She got a set of fans from her bed and did fire ball jutsu and the fire came off the fans, the door blew up and Kabuto stood there smiling.

"So you guessed my presence."

"Didn't think I could?"

"You, no, everyone else, yes." Nami growled and tried to burn his face off, and then Ketsubi came in and pulled his sister off of Kabuto before she killed him.

"Nami leave him! Chigome!!!!" Chigome came in and pinned Nami to the floor.

"Damn it Kabuto! What did you do now?"

Chapter 4

Nami was put out cold and in her bed. She got up the next morning and put on a silk kimono and placed her hair in a bun and held it with chopsticks, four instead of two. The fans she placed in her robe where they were well hidden.

"Nami has to wear this." she mocked her mothers' words. "Damn, I hate when she gets her own way."

She ran to training and ignored her cousins insults, if she cared she would have killed him on the spot, but she controlled her anger and went to an estate agency after training. She got an expensively furnished pent house in a new hotel/building. She went to her mom's house, collected her stuff and moved into her new house immediately. She slept and awoke to a knock on her door later that night; she got up and opened the door. She was blown back into the living room and blood was everywhere.

"Ohmigosh!!! What the hell just happened?" she asked aloud, she fell asleep on the couch and screamed out for her father in her sleep, she woke up saying his name. She called Sakura.

"S…Sakura?" She asked sobbing

"Oh my gosh N, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I woke up calling for father, I think something's gonna happen and I'm gonna turn to him. I can't understand what does happen why I would give up to him."

"Okay, first things first, can you say you're okay?"

Sakura whispered

"Other than this I'm perfectly fine. Why?" she asked

"Sasuke….well I'm at your moms and your darling cousin Sasuke put the friggin phone on speaker."

"Now I think you people are practically stalking me!!!!! I moved out! So bloody what????? Leave me alone with my friggin life!!!!!!!!" Nami slammed the phone on the receiver and pulled on her normal clothes and the black bandages, she dyed her hair completely white and put a black mask on. She looked like a spirit demon. Nami put on her sapphire tiger claw that was held on a ribbon. Ketsubi had given it to her as a birthday gift in their toddler days and she always adored it because he gave it to her. It matched the front claws of her demon. It had twenty tiny 'N's' on it, each for all the extra lives she had left. She ran of to training, killing those people who looked at her too carefully.

"Good morning blue" Sakura greeted her warmly

"Back off" Nami was holding her head down and her hair was covering the mask and at the same time glistening in the sun.

"What happened to your hair darling cousin?" Sasuke mocked, but this time he had gone too far and Nami kicked him in the jaw, he flew and hit a tree. Her head has still hanging down when Kakashi came. She looked up and made a deathly sound that made everyone uneasy.

(Goes as in show…class starts the girls walk easily up the tree the boys don't and the girls are sent to protect a bridge builder)

"Why are you girls here?" he asked rudely

"Our sensei sent us here to protect you" Sakura responded, he laughed and in the blink of an eye, Nami had his neck and he was gasping for air. Sakura pulled Nami into a sitting position

"Were supposed to protect him, not kill him N, so chill"

"You're so damn lucky she's so reasonable on Kakashi's command, other wise she would have damn well let me kill you" she hissed

(Goes as planned in show, until dinner)

"Who's in the photo? The guy torn off? You've been looking at it threw dinner" Sakura remarked, the guy's grandkid ran off to his room, Nami only listened to quarter the story and then ran to see the boy.

"Hey"

"Go away" Nami sat on the floor behind him and he turned to look at her. She took off her mask and he could see that she was crying.

"So the guy torn off was your dad. You must've been proud to have him look out for you, unlike me"

"What's wrong with your dad?"

"I had hopped I had a dad for six years, I convinced myself that I had one, but now, I regret having one."

"Why? Is he mean and unfair?" Nami laughed when he said it

"Oh so much worse than that, he mocks me and kills, mom said he was nicer before, but I don't think that's possible," Kakashi was at the door listening and they didn't know "the only reason I act so tough is because of him, I only became like this because of him, putting up with him alone makes me want to kill myself, but I have these extra lives and so if I try it, I'm reborn a few minutes after, so what's the point?" then out of the blues, Kabuto came, grabbed her and ran to a deep part of the woods, where her mother was dying slowly.

"MOTHER!!!!!!" Nami screamed lying down on her mother.

"My little love, take care of the others in my forever absence. Goodbye Nami." Satsumi's heart stop suddenly and Nami turned to Kabuto, her normally purple eyes, were red with rage.

"YOU did this!!!!! Didn't you!" she didn't let him answer; she just started to beat the crap out of him. He was beat so much that he went unconscious. She was walking back to the house when Sasuke grabbed and hugged her.

"Are you okay? No injuries?"

"My heart has just been ripped from my body" she cried in her cousins arms feeling that there was no purpose for her to live now that her mother was gone…..permanently.

"What do you mean?"

"Mother" she whispered, turning on her heels and making a run to her moms place and found her father pleased when he saw her, he bit her neck and a mark came up. Nami screamed and Chigome came into the room, and Nami killed her.

"Tell mother I sent her a gift, she'll love you more now that you're finally dead!!!!" she walked past her father and ran into Sasuke on the way. She fell atop of him. He got up and shook her gently and saw that her eyes for the first time were red.

"What's wrong Nami?"

"Get away from me or I promise you Sasuke I'll kill you" she threatened and ran to the incomplete bridge and jumped in the waters and swam around for a few hours, and then got out. Then a child fell into the sea and was crying out for help for she couldn't swim. Without thinking, instinct told her to go into the water and save the girl before she drowned. Nami pulled the child out of the water and onto the shore. She revived her

"What's your name?" Nami asked

"My name is Kanira, what's yours?"

"I'm Nami Hikoro, where are your parents Kanira?" the girl started to cry

"I don't have any. They died" Nami looked at Kanira closely and she looked a lot like Nami when she was smaller, same short blonde hair, same pale purple eyes.

"How 'bout you stay at my place, hmm?"

"Thank you Miss. Hikoro"

"Don't call me that, it's Nami"

(The next morning)

"Kani? I'm going to training, breakfast and lunch are in the oven. Okay?"

"Yea N, C'ya later" Nami ran off to training and all eyes turned on her.

"What the hell are you all looking at me for!!!!?" she demanded

(As goes in show, but this time Nami hates Zabuza for turning against them and aims for Haku)

After training Nami ran home and Sasuke had called and Kanira had answered

"Kanira! Who is it?" Nami panicked

"He says his name is sa….sa……Sasuke." the girl replied having trouble pronouncing his name. Nami took the phone from her

"Kani, can you go?" Kanira ran off to her room

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"Meet me at the bridge, right now. Okay?"

"Yea" she walked off to the bridge and sat on the railing, then Sasuke came and they talked about the family. After a time, Nami came off the railing and tripped .Her face came in contact with his and they kissed.

Chapter 5

Nami looked at him and hugged him, and in his ear she whispered

"Soon, it will only be you, me, Ketsubi and Itachi. We will be all that's left of us besides my father." She turned and ran, Sasuke following. She ran into the house and someone appeared at the door and a in a blink a kunai was aiming at Nami, Kanira jumped in front of Nami and the weapon sliced her heart. Nami caught her as she fell, crying, Nami did a burial no one has ever seen, a coffin came out of the ground and wrapped itself around the girl and exploded. She saw threw the disguise and notice a blonde haired twelve year old boy.

"Zain!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she ran to him and punched him in the stomach and he picked her up and threw her into Sasuke.

"HANG!" wind started to choke Zain and he died.

(Next day at training/mission)

(Goes as planned, but this time, when Zabuza was in the heavy mist, he hit Nami and she went unconscious; when he was dying)

"Zabuza? Please don't go, I don't want you two to go, not now not ever." She knelt beside him crying and turned to Haku "Haku, Haku? Please….." she turned to look once more at Zabuza "I still remember a little girl, who was covered in blood and going unconscious, she had short, blond hair and pale purple eyes." Everyone was looking at Nami in disbelief "we took her to hospital and later on they released her and we found out her name was Nami Keade Satsumi Hikoro-Uchiha," Sasuke stared at her with anger flaming in his eyes

"We taught her how to be a ninja and how to control her-self, she explained to us that she was in a fight with her dad, convinced that she could beat the hell out of him," he laughed and so did Nami and Sakura's eyes started to fill with tears as she heard Nami laugh "do you remember who that person that has been with my-self and Haku all these years is?"

"Me…."

"I will see you later o…" Zabuza died and it started to snow

"I….. I will see you Zabuza, I promise I will, thank you f…HUH" an arrow pierced her heart and she turned, blood flooding her mouth, and also dripping from it. "Water demon" she gasped and her two arms extended and became water and before she could attack, she fell and Sasuke skidded and grabbed her and her body turned black and white, and was giving off white flames.

(Went as in show)

(The next day, at training, when something happened to Naruto, she laughed real hard till her ribs hurt; on the way home later that day, when Gaara's big bro tries to kill Konohamaru, and Sasuke throws a stone)

Nami falls in front of the guy and looks at Sasuke.

"Can I? Please let me" she pleaded with her cousin

"Be my guest" black and white flames started to give off. Then Gaara came

"Leave the kid alone" Nami looked at him and blushed, 'he's cuter than anyone I've ever seen' "hey, kid! You know this g…"

"Nami! Shut the hell up!" she was beside her cousin in the blink of an eye.

"Don't ever tell me to shut up you bastard!" she hissed

"I'm his brother, and I guess you know him, the boy beside you?" Gaara replied and asked

"My mistake knowing him, hes been my friend since we were small." Sasuke tried to push her off the tree, but instead of hurting him, she only playfully tugged at his hair.

(That night)

There was a knock on her door, and when she answered it, there stood Kakashi in the doorway.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" she asked a bit puzzled.

He immediately tried to kiss her but she shoved him back wards.

"Don't you dare touch me again you son of a..." he slapped her half way across of the room and she got up looking surprised. 'Damn, I should've thought that he was a lie, a cold, heartless, cheat'

"You bastard! How dare you do that to me?!" her eyes were on the door where Sasuke stood, with flowers. Kakashi turned and gave a mocking laugh, "So this is who you're with. How pathetic!" tears froze on her cheeks, and she screamed at Sasuke

"Run Sasuke! Please, just leave."

"No, if you hurt her Kakashi, I swear I'll kill you!!" Nami gave off a slow black frost and Ketsubi, Sakura, Naruto showed up in time with Iruka to pull Nami to the floor and she passed away, dead, gone, and Sakura screamed and Naruto was going to kill Kakashi, but Ketsubi pulled him back and then Nami's eyes snapped open and she gave an ear splitting screamed and everyone looked at her as her mouth filled with blood and she shook her head a bit too fiercely and everyone was covered in blood and Nami laughed at Sasuke when she saw him wipe blood from his eye lids. She looked at Kakashi and started to laugh again.

"I think she's gone nuts Ketsubi" Naruto whispered. Nami got up and ran to the kitchen, Sakura's eyes went wide and she could only guess what Nami was going to do.

"EVERY ONE DUCK!" she screamed and seconds later, knives, huge butcher knives, hit the wall behind Kakashi and everyone, but him, started to laugh at him.


End file.
